The computing industry has seen many advances in recent years, and such advances have produced a multitude products and services. Internet websites are examples of products and services, which are created to give users access to particular types of services, data, or searching capabilities. Today, websites can be readily created by most individuals desiring to post information or provide access or connectivity to other data. Websites are also created, updated, and supported to provide constantly updated current event information, news, and other information. This data is highly managed and processed so that its presentation can be easily displayed on web browsers or other Internet connected devices.
In recent years, social networking and information sharing through Internet among the Internet users have increased phenomenally. Currently to date, however, the traditional websites do not provide functionality to enable users to share content by moving, referencing, or copying the content selectively and effortlessly from one website to another websites or the Internet resources.
It is within this context that embodiments of the invention arise.